The Fiery Teen
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: (Iron Man 2 story)Valentine Stark has to deal with her new power, without her father finding out...And once he does, all heck breaks loose. Mixed worlds, her best friends are Rogue, Bobby and John. Part 2 of the Chronicles of Valentina Stark.
1. Secrets Revealed

**Sequel to The Lonely Child**

* * *

Things had begun to get weird in our house, my dad just seem to be off his rocker a bit lately. I figured my dad was keeping a secret but I couldn't pursue it unless I wanted to go down the dark road that led to mine. I had started having issues with my powers, when I used them I would suddenly be short of breath. I really didn't think anything of it though.

My father was supposed to go to some racing event in Monaco, and he sure refused to leave me alone by myself in Stark Tower, so I had to go with everyone. Pepper took this time on the flight to talk to me, "How are you doing, Tina?"

I smiled, she was the closest thing to a mother that I had, because my own had abandoned me. I answered her, "I'm good."

It was almost as if she could sense I was holding something back as well because she said, "If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

I raised an eyebrow, I was worried about how everyone seemed to be acting lately. I sat alone and quiet for the rest of the plane ride. When we arrived, we went straight to the racetrack. That was when my father practically gave us all a heart attack because he jumped in the car to drive it. I yelled at him, "What are you doing, dad?"

He grinned the usual Stark smirk, "I want to have a little fun."

Pepper voiced her outrage too, "Tony, don't you dare!"

He just grinned and revved the car and drove away. Pepper was grumbling to herself when I saw the man walking in the race area. I raised an eyebrow and watched him and then he sliced my dad's car. I screamed out, "Dad!"

Pepper and Happy have to bring him his briefcase with his armor in it, but that man is getting too close to him and once I thought he got too close. I was in the car with Pepper and I flung myself out of it, much to Pepper's outrage. I pulled myself up off the track and ran towards my dad. my father screamed, "Stay back, Tina."

I shook my head and ran at the man, as my father continued to scream at me. The man chuckled at me as I came towards him, "The little Stark, how touching."

His accent was thick and he obviously knew who I was. He flicked his whips at me and I leapt out of the way, then I glanced back at my father as I decided my next move. My hands sparked up and I flung the fire at him. He fell backwards, surprised at what I had just done. My father came flying up now in his armor, "Go with Pepper, we will discuss this later."

I felt a tear run down my face as I ran back to the car where Pepper was. I didn't even watch as my father finished his fight with the Russian man. The plane ride back home was a quiet one, completely quiet. It was almost eerie, but I knew it was because I had revealed my secret.

Once we landed back on Stark Tower, I ran out of the plane and went to my room. I was almost to the elevator so I could lock myself on my floor, but my father caught my arm, "You aren't going anywhere, Tina. You need to explain yourself."

I spun around to look at my father and the tears threatened to fall, "I'm sorry dad."

He softened a bit, "What happened, Tina?"

I sighed, I would have to explain everything, "You know how last year I ran away, well I ran away because of that stupid lab experiment I was doing. It backfired horribly. I don't even know what happened, but somehow the fire ended up a part of me. It's just like your core, the fire is in my cells. That's how I can manipulate it. I was really just embarrassed by what had happened so I ran. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think you would understand. From what I learned from my friends, humans aren't really that understanding of what they call mutants."

My father stared at me, "You're telling me that your friends are like this too?"

I nodded, "Yes, different thing, but yes."

My father sighed, "And you thought I wouldn't love you anymore if you were different? You should know better than that, Tina, you're my daughter. I will love you no matter what."

I grabbed him in a hug and he smiled at me, "Don't hide anything else from me though, please."

I smiled at him, "Alright dad."

My father walked down to his lab while Pepper went to her office. I walked down to where my father was, "You tell me not to hide anything then why are you?"

He stared at me, "What are you talking about?"

I cried, "Don't lie to me dad, something is wrong with you and I know it."

He glanced at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact, "The reactor in my chest is burning out too fast."

The words stung me as I processed them, that meant my father was dying. I cried harder, "You're dying, aren't you?"

He nodded solemnly, "If I can't find another element, then yes."

I hugged him tightly and he stroked my hair, "I'm so glad your mother decided to give you to me. I don't know where I would be without you, Valentina."

I laughed as he said my whole name, he rarely did that. He said, "Go up to bed, Tina, its been a long day."

I walked away slowly, worried about my father, I didn't even know if I could sleep, but I walked up to my room anyways. I decided to call Rogue, but when I picked up my cell I saw that I had a few missed calls. I called Rogue back first and she yelled in the phone, "Are you okay?"

I laughed, "Yes I'm fine."

Rogue yelled, "It was all over the news, Tina, everyone knows now."

I grimaced, that was the last thing I wanted, but it had happened. "Yeah, my dad knows now, I had to explain it to him."

Rogue said, "Well I'm glad he knows, he needed to."

I didn't say anything to that, "Hey, I got to get some sleep, Rogue. I'll call you back tomorrow."

She said, "Alright, bye." I could hear the worry in her voice, she knew something wasn't right with me. I set the phone down and laid down on my bed, not knowing what to do. I sank into a sleep as I sat in my thoughts.


	2. Being Recruited

I was sitting in my father's building when in walked the new assistant that Pepper wanted to hire. She was intriguing to say the least because she most certainly was not who she said she was. I eyed her as she climbed into the ring to spar. After she kicked Happy's ass, she turned to me, "Who is she?"

Tony said, "Oh that's my daughter, Valentina."

The woman eyed me and it made me feel as if she knew my secret. She walked out and motioned for me to follow and I excused myself. She was in the hallway and she said, "I have someone who wants to talk to you."

I nodded and followed her out to the car. We drove to some abandoned building and inside there was a man with an eye patch and a man with a bow. The woman spoke to them, "This is Valentina Stark."

The eye patch man approached me, "Hello Miss Stark, I am Nick Fury. And I have been told that you possess an exceptional skill."

I glared at him, "I don't know what you are talking about."

He laughed, "Don't play coy with me Miss Stark."

I glanced at the ground, "What do you want?"

He said, "I need you to help me with the group I'm putting together."

I growled, "Why do you need me?"

He grinned, "Like I said, you have an amazing gift."

I laughed insanely, "Are you fucking kidding me? A science experiment gone wrong is a gift to you?" As I spoke my words, flames appeared in my hands, "Its in my DNA, in my cells. I can't get rid of it, and it scares the hell out of me, but you find that a gift?"

The man behind him gasped at the flames. Fury said, "We can help you."

I raised an eyebrow, "The only help you can give is fixing me, but you wont do that, you just said you need me. Which means you need my skill."

He sighed, and I knew I was right, and so did he. I shook my head, "I don't want to help you, but I will since I don't have any other choice. Now can I go?"

Nick nodded and the woman walked me out. She held her hand out to me, "I'm Natasha Romanoff, they call me Black Widow. I manipulate people."

I chuckled at her name and she said, "Don't laugh, they gave you a name too."

I glared at her as she handed me a folder and I opened it. My name was at the top: Valentina Stark, aka Blaze. I glanced up at Nat, "They are calling me Blaze? Seriously?"

Nat said, "Yeah," and that man with the bow came out. Nat said, "This is Clint Barton, they call him Hawkeye."

I was intrigued by this guy, he was quite handsome, "Why do they call you that?"

He laughed, "See that can behind me on the ground?"

I nodded, the can was a good hundred feet behind us but he pointed his arrow at it and fired it straight through it. My mouth dropped, "Wow."

He grinned, "I never miss."

I smiled flirtatiously and Nat saw it, "Alright, come on sweetie, you're still a minor."

I frowned as I glanced back at Clint, "I wouldn't tell."

Clint's smile grew even wider if at all even possible and Nat rolled her eyes. Nat walked me back to the car and she said, "You are just as bad as your dad."

I glare at her, "You ruined my fun," and then I ignored her as we drove back to Stark tower. I walked towards my room, I needed my friends right now. I dialed my friend's number and I heard her say, "Hello?"

I almost cried, I didn't realize how much I needed to talk to her, "Rogue."

She gasped, "Oh my god, Tina, how are you?"

I sighed, "I'm not good, Rogue, I need my friends."

Rogue said, "You just give us a few hours and we will be there. Storm will bring us on the jet. You're at your dad's right?"

I said, "Yeah." I knew she knew I was in pain. True to her word, a few hours later, I was greeted with my friends. Rogue threw herself at me for a hug, "It's so good to see you again Tina."

I smiled at her, and saw that she also brought Bobby, the ice man and her boyfriend; and John, the pyro like me. As I was greeting them, Storm walked in for a moment, "Hi, Tina, how are you dear?"

I smiled at her, "I'm okay Storm."

Storm asked, "Have you told him yet?"

I knew what she was referring to, it was whether I had told my father about what had happened to me and what I was now. I shook my head, "Yes, I have."

Storm smiled at me, "That's so great."

I nodded, I knew she was only trying to help but it was infuriating. I didn't like to talk about telling my father that I had fucked up an experiment and ended up a mutant. As if on cue though, in walked my father, "Oh, I didn't know you had company Tina."

I laughed, "Dad, you remember my friends, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, the people who found you when you ran away last year."

I scowled, leave it to my father to ruin a perfectly good moment, "Dad, this is Rogue, Bobby and John."

My father nodded, "Nice to meet you all," and then he turned to the guys, "If either of you touches my daughter, I'll chop it off."

My mouth dropped in embarrassment, "What the fuck dad? Get out."

He began to walk away but looked back before he left, "I'm completely serious."

Storm said her goodbyes and left and I pulled them all to the floor I called my own. Bobby gasped, "All this is yours?"

I laughed, "Yeah, do you know who I am? It kind of pays to be a billionaire's daughter, even if I am the product of a one night stand."

John laughed at my statement and said, "You really are lucky."

Bobby was in amazement, "Yeah, this is awesome."

Then Rogue turned to me, "So what's wrong, Tina?"

I inhaled deeply and began, "Some secret organization found out about me and want me to join them."

Rogue asked, "Well what did you say?"

I sighed, "I said yes, what else could I say to them."

Rogue asked, worried, "But how did they find out about you?"

I shook my head, "Probably that damn stunt I pulled at the race track."


	3. Drunken Escapades

I knew my father would start to snap, I mean he was dying, even though he refused to tell everyone. My father was a dense man and I pleaded with him to tell Pepper but he wouldn't. I knew he was in love with Pepper even though he never voiced it. I guess it was my woman's intuition and the fact that I had watched the way my dad acted around his hoochies and how he acted with Pepper.

I dreaded the next day, it was my father's birthday and he always threw big bashes. With him dying now, I figured he would act out. All I wanted him to do was fess up to Pepper, tell her he was dying and tell her how he felt about her. He needed to, if anything was going to happen to him.

I strolled around the lab that was on the floor I always stayed on. It reminded me of the accident that horrible day.

* * *

_It was some of my school friends and I. We had tried to build a mini reactor. Somehow a fire had started inside it, and we were stuck inside it. The security on the reactor sealed and we were locked inside the thing. I didn't want everyone else hurt so I had hacked our own technology to open the door. It stayed open long enough for everyone else to get out. Then the security overdrive kicked in and I was still locked inside it. The fire blew the reactor and with it, went me. Somehow instead of death, I found myself a mutant when I woke up. I didn't know it at first, but when my friends pulled me out of the left over parts of the reactor, I wondered how I was alive._

_It was a few days later from the experiment when I realized I wasn't normal anymore. Some chick had mouthed off to me, which pissed me off and that sparked my fire. Apparently my new powers were connected to my emotions. I had seen the fire appear in my hand and I freaked out. I had hid it before anyone had seen it happen, I didn't want anyone to know what I was now. That was the night I ran away._

_I had been found by the side of the road passed out. A guy named Logan had found me, or that was what I was told when I woke up in an infirmary. I was at some school they told me. The next day I was okay enough to get up so I was shown around the school by some woman named Jean. They explained to me what this place was and I about fell over when I saw a guy playing with fire in his hands outside in the courtyard. I had just walked away from Jean to approach him, "How are you doing that?"_

_He looked at me like I was stupid, "You do know this is a place for mutants, right?"_

_I was confused, there were more people like me. I sparked the fire in my palm and the guy grinned at me, "I'm John."_

_I smiled back at him, "I'm Valentina."_

* * *

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my dads voice. My memories still hurt me and they weren't always good.

I rode home with my dad that night when he was done with his work.

The next day, I frowned, today was my dad's birthday. I stayed in my room for the majority of the day, until I heard a lot of noise.

When I walked downstairs to where my dad was throwing his birthday party, I saw that it was a disaster. Everything was a mess and he was in his Iron Man suit. I slapped my forehead and sighed, someone had to stop him. I saw Pepper frantically trying to get him to stop acting like a fool but he wouldn't listen. I knew my father was very intoxicated and I was glad that I was a minor because I could still handle my father.

As I watched him, he got worse. He began to fly random objects in the air and blow them up with his suit. That did it, I had to stop him now. I yelled, "Stop, dad."

He laughed at me, "Come on, Tina, live a little."

I screamed, "Dad, you are acting like a fool, you need to stop. You could hurt someone."

He just continued his little game. I made a sad face, "Don't make me do what I have to dad."

He raised an eyebrow, "You wouldn't."

I raised my hands and the fire sparked in my hands. "I'm sorry, dad."

I flung the fire at him and he raised his eyebrow, "Ah, my daughter has bite."

He closed the suit, but then Rhodey appeared. "Tony, you need to stop this."

My father turned to his friend now and they began to yell at each other. Then when Rhodey realized my dad wasn't going to stop, he went to put on the other suit. I followed him, "Don't do this, Rhodey. You two could really hurt each other."

Rhodey looked at me, "Yes I know that. So you need to make sure everyone gets out and I am going to fight it out with your father."

I was worried as he ran back up the stairs and I followed after him. I wanted to cry as I watched them start beating the crap out of each other. I yelled, "Everyone please get out. Its for your safety."

Everyone took off like scared bugs, scurrying all over the place. I turned to the two fighting and a piece of the building fell and was coming towards me and i somehow used the fire to stop it. I had put up a barrier to hold the concrete away from me, and it had saved my life. I jumped out of the way as the fire weakened. I didn't know what was happening to me, the powers were getting worse.

They continued to break the house with their fighting. And I finally screamed, "Please stop."

Neither of them listened to me as they continued to break more shit. My house was going to be gone soon if they kept this up. Rhodey knocked my dad to the ground and flew off in the suit. I ran over to check on him, but he took off in the air. I began to worry even more about my father.


	4. Member 2

I searched for my father everywhere and finally I found him on the top of a donut place. I laughed at him, he was perched inside the giant donut. I landed next to him and he asked, "How did you do that?"

I frowned, "Well I just engulf my entire body and it gives me the ability to fly. It's an amazing thing."

My dad laughed, "It seems kind of dangerous but okay."

Then suddenly another voice spoke, "Mr. Stark."

I glanced down at the ground to see Nick Fury and I sighed. He was there to recruit my father no doubt. My dad yelled, "What do you want?"

Fury said, "Well I've come to ask to talk to you. I think you should come down here."

My dad grabbed me and hovered down to the ground, and they entered the donut shop. Fury began to talk about the Avengers Initiative and then turned to my father's slowly declining health. Then Nat came and stabbed my dad with something and Fury told him it was only temporary to keep him alive.

Fury said, "Oh and Tony, this is Natasha Romanoff."

My dad said, "I knew you were a special agent."

Nat nodded and rolled her eyes at him, "Tina, please come with me."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Tina? Been keeping more secrets have we sweetheart?"

I cringed from my dad's words, "I'm sorry, they told me I wasn't allowed to tell."

Tony turned to Fury, "You recruited my seventeen year old daughter?"

Fury said, "Yes, we were aware of her when she showed national TV what she could do. We thought she was a worthy asset."

I scowled at his word, I was not an asset. It made me sound like a piece of property. I rolled my eyes and walked off with Nat. She took me outside where Hawkeye was standing, I grinned as I saw him. I ran up to hug him and he laughed at me, "It's good to see you again, Tina."

I pulled away and asked, "Why are you all here?"

Nat said, "Well Fury really wants your father to join the Avengers thing. I think he doesn't play well with others so he shouldn't be included."

I laughed, it was true. She smirked, "That's very true. But did you just come here to help him or something?"

Hawkeye nodded, "Yes, we know that the arc is poisoning him and killing him slowly. There is some stuff your grandfather hid in old videos. He was limited though because it was so long ago."

I nodded, that was odd. How did they know about all of this? I excused myself so I could go back in to check on my father. He smiled when he saw me and whispered, "You do know we are having another talk when we get home, right?"

I frowned, I knew he wouldn't let it go and was going to yell about me keeping secrets from him. I sighed, "Yes, dad."

Fury said, "These videos show a key to something your father was working on. You figure it out, until then you will be kept at your house."

My father's mouth fell open, "You're keeping me under house arrest?"

Fury laughed, "No, well sort of. Just get the work done."

My dad growled, "Fine."

They dropped us off at my father's house and some agents were posted there to keep my father there. As soon as we were inside he launched into his venting, "I told you not to hide things from me anymore, but yet you joined some secret organization without telling me!"

I yelled back, "I told you I'm sorry, dad. They told me I couldn't tell you. I didn't even want to join them, but I thought what other choice do I have."

He calmed a bit, "I just wish you would stop keeping secrets, Tina, it makes me worry."

I sighed, "I'm sorry, I wont anymore okay dad. I promise."

He nodded at my words.

He watched the video and somehow he understood what he needed to do. I was curious about the man in the video, "So that is my grandfather?"

Tony nodded, "Yes, he was much the same way that I am. He was a playboy too, so I came about the same way you did."

I laughed, "Like father, like son. So was he brilliant just like you?"

Tony grinned, "Flattery will not stop the talk we are still going to have. But yes he was brilliant."

He pulled me into a hug, "I'm glad I have you, Tina. You really do light up my life, even though I never really wanted children." I smiled up at him.

He, however, got out and went to his office to get the Expo diorama. He brought it back to the house and we examined it. It showed another element. One that would successfully power my father's suit and be a sufficient replacement for what he had now. I was glad that we had figured out a way to save him. I helped him build the machine that would make this mystery element. It took a lot of work and a whole lot of random pieces thrown together.

Eventually it was built and he started it so it would create the element. As it made it, I grinned, I had help my dad make a new element. It was an amazing feeling. After it was done, my father put it into an arc so it could be put in his chest. I hugged him tightly after it was put into place, "I'm so glad you are going to be okay. I was so scared that you were going to die and I would be left all alone."

He held me tightly, "I'm not going anywhere honey, I wont leave you. You never have to worry about that. I'll always find a way to prevail."

I had tears on the edge of my eyes, "You are so smug, dad. That's not a good quality."

He smirked, "Sure it is."

He released me and said, "Come on, we need to go tell Fury I figured out the element, which means we got to go find Agent Coulson."

I followed after him so we could go talk to Coulson.


	5. Dead End

Once my father fixed the arc core in his chest, things got a little more normal again. Well except for that man who was hell bent on destroying my dad for what he considered taking his father's design. The man was completely insane and we thought he was in prison but apparently that idiot from Hammer industries, the other technology company, let him out so he could help him build robots like my father's suit. How could that man be so stupid to let that nut case out of jail?

We were all watching a movie the night before the big Expo event. It was Pepper, my father and I; and I grinned at how cozy they were, it was so cute to watch. I hoped my father would tell her soon how he felt, but knowing my dad he would go to his death with it. I sighed as I excused myself from their presence. I figured they might want some time alone, so I went to my room and called Rogue. She answered with a cheery, "Hello?"

I laughed, "Well aren't we peppy today?"

Rogue lit up, I could hear it in her voice, "Oh, hi, Tina. How are you doing?"

I grinned, "I'm fine, Rogue. So you are coming to the Expo tomorrow right?"

Rogue's voice was one of pure happiness, "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world. It's a chance for me to see my best friend, so we will be there in the morning."

I smiled as I said bye, I knew she would have Bobby and John in tow, they always came. Especially given that John was in love with me, so any chance to see me was an event for him. I laid in my bed thinking back to the day I had met them.

* * *

_I smiled, "I'm Valentina."_

_He grinned back, "I'm John, they call me Pyro."_

_I laughed, "So how did you become this way?"_

_John glanced at the ground, "Well I was born with the ability, and eventually my parents didn't want me anymore."_

_I felt my face fall, that was so sad, "I was in a reactor accident. Somehow the fire fused with my DNA. I haven't had the heart to tell my dad yet."_

_John said, "You shouldn't, humans don't understand."_

_I laughed at that statement, my dad wasn't exactly human anymore. I said, "Do you know who I am?"_

_He shook his head, I laughed again, "I'm Valentina Stark."_

_John raised an eyebrow, "Like as in Tony Stark? Iron Man?"_

_I nodded, "That's my dad."_

_John's mouth fell open and he was about to speak but two others walked up. "Hey John."_

_John turned to look at them, "Hey Bobby, Rogue."_

_Then he said, "Oh, Rogue, Bobby, this is Valentina Stark."_

_I held my hand out, "Hi. What can you two do?"_

_Rogue said, "If I touch someone, I absorb their powers, and could possibly kill them."_

_Bobby said, "I control ice."_

_I grinned, this place was amazing and I realized I had gained friends now._

* * *

I shook my head to clear the memories. I made myself sleep so I would be ready for the Expo tomorrow. When I woke the next morning, I was awoke with a scream and I realized Rogue was in the room. I laughed at her, "Stop screaming like a banshee."

Rogue stopped and she giggled at me, "Get up so we can go."

I sighed as I lifted myself from the bed and went to get my dress for the Expo. Pepper had picked it out, it was blood red and middle length. Rogue helped me with my appearance and then we went outside where my dad's limo was waiting. Bobby and John were already inside in their suits, they looked so handsome like that. We drove over to the Expo and we watched as my father got on stage and talked. Then Hammer showed off his robots, but they were being controlled by Ivan. I saw the chaos that started to ensue and I yelled at Rogue, "You and the guys help get everyone out of here safely okay. I have to go help my dad."

Rogue nodded and she began to tell people where to go and help them out. Bobby and John ran interference on the robots that were firing towards the crowds. I felt my whole body engulf as I helped my father destroy the robots that were intent on killing him. Rhodey was wearing the War Machine suit and Ivan had control of that too, and I couldn't fire at him I was too afraid of hurting him. My father drove them away and towards the globe where no one could get hurt and I followed and as they blasted at each other, I was stuck in the middle. I threw up the fire like a force field and I felt it burn hotter than it ever had around me. As the cloud from their blast cleared, I felt my fire force field falter and suddenly I couldn't breathe and I fell to the ground unconscious.

When I woke up I was in my dad's lab and I looked around, looking for my dad. He saw me move and he ran over to me, "Are you okay, Tina?"

I exhaled in pain, "What happened?"

My father looked worried, like really worried, "You used your fire and then you passed out. You started gasping for air and you had me really worried."

I shook my head, "No dad, I mean what happened with the robots and Ivan."

Tony scoffed at me, "You almost die and you are just worried about everything else?"

I nodded with a sarcastic grin on my face. He sighed, "You are definitely my child. Well after you were unconscious, I had Rhodey take you somewhere safe and then I fought Ivan and killed him."

I grinned, "I'm glad you're okay."

He looked concerned still, "I'm just worried about you, Tina."

I waved my hand to try to get him to stop hovering, "I'm fine."

My dad nodded and said, 'Well your friends are worried sick about you. I suppose I can let them in now."

He spoke, "Jarvis, please inform everyone upstairs that Tina is awake."

Within seconds, the door flew open and Rogue came flying at me, "I was so worried when I saw you all lifeless."

I laughed, "It takes more than a little shortness of breath to take me down, I am a Stark after all."

I knew what I told them was a lie, something was wrong with me, I just didn't know what it was. This power of mine was obviously getting out of hand, but I didn't want to worry anyone with it though.

* * *

**Sequel is The Ice King...its on my profile.**


End file.
